


The Monster's Love

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [45]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Anyone can have a heart, no matter who they are, even if it's, A creature, not so human, The Monster's LoveInspired by the song of vamps Vampire's Love.





	

The Monster’s Love  
Everyone can  
Be loved  
No matter  
What they are  
A monster  
Use to be  
Human  
Misses  
His loved one  
So dear  
Breaks heart  
He may not  
Notice me  
I see it  
In his  
Eyes  
Missing love  
Want fix  
Broken heart  
Built  
Piece by piece  
Repair  
What was lost  
Poor guy  
Sadness is blue  
Causes skies  
Cry Rivers  
Those are  
His feelings  
Emotions  
I wish to  
Give  
My own heart  
Towards  
Wolf monster  
Heal wounds  
Probably  
Become friends  
See where it  
Goes  
A monster’s love  
Is so  
Pains me  
Watch him  
Sorrow  
All blades  
From his heart  
Eyes dry tears  
Only love  
Can heal his  
Dear heart  
The Monster’s Love


End file.
